Dolls
by One Piece Fan Forever
Summary: There was a teen who everyone avoided even her own family. All of except her Uncle Sam. One day Sam gave Enchanted/Ella five action figures. They turned out to be real people once Ella put them in her Closet box is what she calls it. Then after her birthday she is sent to the One Piece world as a doll and can't speak her mind. What will happen to her? Read to find out if you want.
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger Takes Her Away

**Hi guys this is going to be a little different story than I thought. I hope you still like the story. Well here is the begining. Pairing [AcexOC]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters only my OC's.**

* * *

{Third Person}

"Hey Uncle. You came early. No one else is home right now so you could sneak in if you want." the teen at the door said to her uncle.

"No I only came to give these to you." he replied giving her five small action figures.

"These people look familiar. But ok. Thanks." the teen says.

"A good place to put them might be in the closet box I gave you. Well I'll see you in a few days. Bye." he said then left.

"Bye!" the teen said then shut the door.

The teen is 15 years old, and her birthday is tomorrow. Her name is Enchanted, but she goes by Ella though. She used to watch One Piece, but moved on to do more outdoor activities, and such. Ella then went up to her room that had a writing desk with papers and books on it. Next to the desk was a small bookshelf that had other books on it. in one corner of her room was her bed. Then on her nightstand that is next to her bed has her closet box. She doesn't keep the box in her closet because she only has a dresser.

Ella put the action figures in the box that had nothing in it. There are three boys, two with raven colored hair, and the other one had blond hair. Then the other two had different hair as well. One had an orange pompadore style. Anotherhad yellow hair that made hime look like a pineapple.

It was time for super and her family left her to watch the house for a few days. Her family didn't like her very much, they treated her like garbage and purposely left her behind when the rest of them went on trips. Ella didn't have any friends, because she was shy at school and never talked. She often cried herself to sleep on nights she was alone. No one even tried talking to her, and most people thought she was a mute.

"I don't even know why this happens to me, but I gotta stay cheerful or I'll always be lonely." Ella said before she closed the top of the box and locked it. She then went and made her super. When she finished eating she went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ella woke up to pounding coming from her closet box.

"What in the world?" Ella said as she got the key to the box and unlocked it.

Out came three figures and they were the three little boys that she had seen just last night. Ella then fell down and scooted away as fast as she could to get away from them. They noticed, and chased after her; Ella then stood up and ran out of her room and down to the living room. The three boys followed now with two others with them and they caught up to her.

"What in the world are you?" she asked scared.

"What do you mean big human?" the one with black hair and a straw hat on his head asked.

"Don't be rude, Luffy!" the other two boys yelled at the smaller one.

"Um, who might you be?" one of the older men asked.

"My name is Enchanted. But people call me Ella." Ella answered.

"So can you tell us what's going on?" the blond haired man asked.

"No. Not really. My Uncle gave me five figures and they look like you and when I put them in my special box they appear to be you. That's all I know. So who are you people?" Ella asked still scared.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" the one with the straw hat said.

"I'm Sabo." the boy with blond hair said.

"I'm Ace." the other black haired boy said with a scowl on his face.

"I'm Thatch." the orange pompadore haired man said.

"My name's Marco." said the man with a dark blond hair.

"Those names sound a little familiar. But I guess it is a big world. So are you hungry?" Ella asked a little slow on the hungry part.

"Yeah! do you have any meat?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think so. But I can check if you want." Ella said getting up, and walking over to the refrigerator. It was empty just like every other time her family left.

"Ugh! They took all the food again! What did I ever do to them?" Ella asked as she went to go get dressed.

"What do you mean again? Who is they?" Luffy asked Ella.

"Nothing. It's none of your buisness anyway. Wait what time is it?" Ella asked as she checked the time, "Oh-no. I don't have time to go and get food I gotta get to school!" She then got dressed and grabbed her things for school and left the five there without warning.

"What? Where did she go?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know." Ace replied with a scowl still on his face.

While Entchanted was at school the five people got to know each other. After a few hours Ella came back and this time she had food (meat included).

"Yay! She's back!" Luffy cheered.

"Sorry I forgot I had to go to school. Well I brought things for super. So If you want I can make you something." Ella said with the first smile on her face since she was born.

"B the way what did you mean by... What was the snetence again?" Luffy asked.

"'I don't even know why this happens to me, but I gotta stay cheerful or I'll always be lonely.'?" Sabo finished making Ella blush in embarressment.

"You heard that?" she asked not looking at them.

"Yeah, but it was faint." Sabo replied.

"Nothing you need to worry about. You don't need to know." Ella said very fast.

"Why?" Ace asked still scowling.

"It's my own problem. I don't have any friends to talk to so it doesn't matter." Ella replied.

"We're your friends." Luffy said which made Ella freeze in place.

"What's wrong?" Thatch asked as he saw her face. She was crying and it was silent crying at that.

"No one has ever called me that ever. No one talks to me or even likes my existance. I've never had friends, or most of my family don't like me. I don't know why, but only my Uncle has cared about me. So I've been alone. And besides today is a special day too." Ella said pulling out a cake.

"Well you have us!" Luffy said ignoring the other things she said and then he pointed at him, Marco, Thatch, Ace, and Sabo.

"Today is my birthday! So you wanna celabrate with me?" Ella said smiling.

"Sure!" Sabo said.

"Fine." Ace said after getting over his shock of hearing that her family didn't like her.

"I'm up for it." Thatch said.

"Yay, meat!" Luffy cheered knowing that he made knew friends today.

 _So that's why Uncle Sam gave them to me. So I wouldn't be alone for my 16th birthday. Thank you Uncle._ Ella thought.

They celebrated her 16th birthday then went to bed. Ella still cried herself to sleep though. This got noticed by Marco and Thatch. They felt bad for the girl, but they still had another problem. How do they get back to their Oyaji?

* * *

{Ella's POV}

I woke up and made breakfast for everyone then got dressed and left for school. Today I had a smile on my face, which I guess confused people. I answered the questions that I was picked on, though I only missed one out of the three. Though the strangest thing happened at lunch though, I was sitting at the place where I normal sit and eat. After I started to eat some kids walked up to me and asked me the strangest, but acurate question.

"Why have you never talked to anyone else here?" one of the five girls asked.

"Your voice is very pretty." another said.

"I never wanted to make friends I guess. Your voices are pretty as well." I answered with a smile on her face.

"Do you want to hang out sometime?" the tallest girl with dark brown hair said.

"Maybe." I answered.

"Can we sit with you?" all of the girls asked in unison.

"Sure. So what ae your names?" I ask.

"I'm Emma." said the shortest girl with brunette hair that goes down to her shoulders.

"The name's Zoey." the tallest girl with dark brown hair said.

"I'm Ellen." the leader of the group said.

"Ann is my name." said the girl with black spicky hair. (boy style, she was born with it)

"I'm Elizabeth" said the one closest to me. She had blond hair, and her hair was up in a ponytale.

"Enchanted Elaina Beth. That's my full name, but I'm called Ella." I introduce myself fully.

"Nice to meet you Ella." the group says.

Then everyone else starts noticing me smile and have confused looks on their faces.

When I got home I was even more confused. My family wasn't back, but my Uncle was.

"Hey Uncle Sam." I say greeting him as I walk in.

"Hey Ella. You're home early." Uncle Sam greets back.

"Yay! Ella's back!" Luffy said.

"Um. Why are you here Uncle?" I ask.

"I came to tell you that I think I found a way to get them back to their own home." he replied and when he said the last word I remembered where I had seen them and was frozen still.

"Ella you okay?" Luffy asks me.

I immediately then run to my room, shut my room, and lock my door. Then running and face planting into my pillow on my bed crying.

-Knock, Knock-

"Who is it?" I ask not crying anymore.

-Knock, Knock-

"Who is it?" I ask getting up and opening the door after unlocking it first. I regret opening it too.

"Say good bye to this world." the person said and then he disappeared as I fell onto the floor and get swallowed in darkness.

* * *

{Third Person}

Luffy, Sabo, Ace, Thatch, and Marco are back in their world with a doll.

"Hey who's that?" Luffy asks as he see's someone laying down.

"It looks like Ella. But it can't be her." Sabo said.

"No way! What happened?" the tiny person says as she tries to stand up. But finds it hard and her skin is plastic.

"How is this possible?" Sabo asks.

"Who are you people?" the doll asks finally standing up.

"You don't remember us?" Luffy asks.

"Am I supposed to know you?" she asks.

"Um, yeah." Sabo said.

"What are we gonna do with a doll?" Ace asks.

"Can't she be our friend?" Luffy asks.

"What's your name?" the doll asks.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. What's your name?" Luffy asks.

"I don't remember. Sorry, Master Luffy." the doll says bowing.

"Master?" Ace and Sabo ask in unison.

"Yeah. I was meant to be a maid I think? Maybe not. I don't really care. So who are you two?" the doll asks the other two boys.

"I'm Sabo and this is Ace." Sabo said introducing himself and pointing at Ace introducing him.

"So do I say master or not?" the doll asks.

"Well no. But can we give you a name?" Sabo asks.

"Bell." the doll says, "I've always wanted my name to be Bell!"

"Ok then, Bell. What do you want to do?" Sabo asks.

"I wanna not stand around." Bell says.

 _Why can't I say what I think? I'm Ella, not Bell. Can I write it though._ Bell thought. She then started drawing in the dirt.

It said:

'Some weird man knocked on my door four times.  
When I answered he said "Say good bye to this world."  
He then disappeared as I fell to the floor and blacked out.  
I woke up here and couldn't figure out where I was until I saw you.  
I can't speak my thoughts for some reason so this is goodbye for now.'

"That sounds like the guy who knocked on the front door too. Well he didn't get your uncle at least." Ace said.

"That's weird. What are you guys talking about? Who wrote that?" Bell asks.

"You did." Luffy says.

"Did you smile Ace?" Bell says as she saw a quick smile appear then disappear.

"No. Leave me alone you doll." Ace said blushing.

"Can we get going it's getting dark." Bell asks.

"Yeah. Let's go, after we hunt for dinner." Sabo says.

* * *

 **I will do this only once, pairing [AcexOC] only a one time thing. Well here is an ending routine.**

 **Kat: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well Ella what do you think of Ace?**

 **Ella: (blushes and hides face) He's just a friend.**

 **Kat: Ace, what do you think of Ella?**

 **Ace: She's just a friend. (turns around blushing looking at Ella and blushes even more. he's blushing so hard his entire face was the color of a strawberry)**

 **Kat: We got us some lovers in the house. Just kidding. Luffy you wanna play a game?**

 **Luffy: Yeah! Can we play tag?**

 **Kat: Sure. Ace, Ella, you two wanna play?**

 **Ella: Yeah! (stops blushing and doesn't think about Ace)**

 **Ace: No!**

 **Ella: You afraid I can't tag you?**

 **Ace: No! (stops blushing like a strawberry)**

 **Kat: Alright leave a review to let me know what you think. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Will She Go Full Doll Or Not?

**Hi guys. I won't be posting anymore chapters after this one plus one for my other story until November because I'm going on a fast. I hope you enjoy these stories, and what not. Well this is the only story that I'm doing pairing, [AcexElla]. This story will have more than one doll though, so if you just read on you'll see. Okay that's done so on to the routine!**

* * *

 **Kat: Hey guys! Well I hope you enjoy the routines I do.**

 **Bell: Hello. I'm Bell.**

 **Kat: I'm Kat. Nice to meet you Bell.**

 **Ella: What's going on? Why is she here?**

 **Bell: Hello, Ella.**

 **Ella: Kat, I gotta get, but I need you to take care of you know who.**

 **Kat: Why now of all times?**

 **Ella: Because I need time to myself.**

 **Kat: Fine. Where is this love bug?**

 **Ella: He isn't my love bug. Spot!**

 **Dog: Bark, bark, bark!**

 **Kat: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Bark, bark bark bark bark!**

 **Ella: Not again! First a five year old, now A dog! What's next?**

 **Bell: Kat doesn't own One Piece or any of it's characters only her OC's! I am a seprate person from Ella!**

 **Ella: That was my line! I'm not Bell either!**

 **Kat: Bark bark bark bark!**

 **Bell and Ella: Bye!**

* * *

Last time:

 _Ella got five figures from her uncle Sam. They turned out to be characters from One Piece. She was given them so she wouldn't be alone for her sixteenth birthday. Only thing is that in just three days she wanted them to stay, they were her only friends. Ever since she was born she wasn't liked by anyone except her uncle Sam. Being shy, and not very talkative has been troublesome for Ella. But the day after her birthday ruined her life for good._

 _She just got some friends at school, but when she got home she was shocked. Ella was going to lose her first friends since she was born so she ran to her room locked the door and cried into her pillow until she heard knocks at her bedroom door. When she answered she ended up going to the One Piece world along with the people who were originally from there, but the problem was she was turned into a maid type doll and couldn't speak for her own self._

-Present time-

"So what are we going to do with her?" a figure asked the other two.

"Why can't she stay with us?" another figure asked.

"Luffy, we can't!" the first figure said hitting the one named, Luffy, over the head.

"Ow, that hurt Ace!" Luffy said nursing the bump on his head.

"Why do we have to get rid of her?" the last figure asked.

"Because she barely can do anything. She only obeys, and we can't talk to the real Ella." the one named, Ace, replied.

"Then can we see if the water effects her? She's always staying in the house when it rains, and doesn't take a bath ever." the other figure replied.

"That might work, Sabo. Let's do it." Ace replied.

"What are you talking about masters?" a new figure asked.

"Bell, we need to do something and it doesn't involve you. Go back to sleep." Sabo said.

"But I can't sleep, I'm a doll." Bell answered.

"Now!" Ace yelled as he grabbed a rock and knocked Bell out. Then all three boys grabbed her and went to their fravorite spot, the cliff, and threw her off of it. Bad idea, how were they going to get her out?

"We should've done the river, we could at least get her out then." Sabo said.

"What happened?" one out of two said as they climbed up the cliff towards the three boys.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Bell screamed as she looked at the stranger next to her.

"Who are you? Who am I?" the figure asked.

"Masters what do I do with the double of me?" Bell asked.

Bell had black hair, and a dress that went down to her knees. The look-a-like wore the exact same thing also with black hair.

"Wait are you Bell?" the figure asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Bell asked.

"I don't know. Are these the masters though?" the figure asked.

"Yes." Bell answered backing away from the figure.

"What have we created?" Sabo asked.

"Another monster." Ace said.

"Yay! Another friend!" Luffy said jumping up and down.

"Wow you three can be played. I can't believe you really believed that. I'm so glad to be separated from that stupid doll. I thought I would've been completely become a doll at that rate. I couldn't even write anymore." someone said in a different voice.

"Who's there?" Ace asked grabbing his pole and getting into a fighting stance along with his two brothers.

"Ella. Eek! I'm a doll still! I never wanna be someone's play toy. This is embarrassing." Ella said now on Ace's head.

"Ella!" all three boys said in unison.

"In the flesh. Not really, but you get it right? Water would separate the two of us so 'Bell' didn't get wet." Ella said and rolled her eyes and glared at Bell when she said her name.

"You're my smarts." Bell said.

"Now I'm a doll, and I have no idea what to do. Well I gotta say I almost became a full doll as her." Ella said as she got onto Ace's shoulder.

"Okay, what are we going to do with her now?" Ace said as he grabbed Ella like a hand sized doll. (Which she is one).

"I'm right here you know." Ella said as she started to blush.

"Can't she stay with us though?" Luffy asked as he pointed to Ella.

"She did home us while we were with her, so why not?" Sabo asked.

"Fine, but I'm not watching her." Ace said as he squeezed the hand she was in.

"Ow! Let me go you big half-pint!" Ella said trying to breathe.

"Sorry!" Ace said blushing as he let her go.

"You two love each other." Sabo said.

"I don't care about this stupid monkey!" Ella said jumping out of Ace's hand.

"I don't care about this stupid toy!" Ace said as he picked her up and threw her at a tree. _I can't let them, or her, know I like her, besides she's stupid._ Ace thought.

When Ella crashed into the tree, there was a lot of pain in her body.

"Ow!" Ella moaned as she tried to move, but couldn't because of the pain.

"Ella! Are you okay?" Sabo asked as he went over and picked her up carefully.

"I'm fine. It was an accident anyway. Ace wasn't thinking that's all, it's nothing to get worked over about. I'll be fine, I'm a doll remember?" Ella asked as the pain disappeared.

"Sorry, Ella." Ace said blushing lightly where no one could see it, but Ella saw she knew he liked her and she liked him.

 _There is no way that I'm going to tell anyone, not even Ace that I like him I can control my blushing anyway._ Ella thought.

"Just don't hold me like a doll unless around other people. I only want you three to know that I'm here, I don't want Marco and Thatch to worry." Ella said as she got onto Sabo's hand like a doll.

"Well we should probably get some dinner." Sabo said.

"But you ate just a two hours ago." Ella said.

"That wasn't enough." Ace said.

"Yay! Dinner time!" Luffy said pulling out his pipe.

* * *

{Third Person}

-Ella's home-

"Ella? Are you still here?" Sam asked.

No answer. He looked in her room and in the other rooms, no Ella.

"Ella! We're home!" someone from outside called.

"She isn't here." Sam said as he got outside.

"Why not? Also we brought her a birthday cake." someone else said.

"Emma, she's not in this world anymore." Sam said to his sister.

"What do you mean? I know we aren't here for her birthdays, but we never mean to leave her behind it just always happens." Emma replied.

"Even when she's home?" Sam asked.

"We are always in a hurry and forget her. Then remember her when it's too late." Ali said.

"Where's the person who sent her away?" Albert asked.

"Not here anymore. I've looked everywhere in the house and couldn't find her or the cloaked man. But I know that he has a horrible plan for little Ella." Sam said with a far look in his eye.

* * *

{Third person}

-The Moby Dick-

"What happened to Ella?" a figure asked as he and another stood up.

"She could've been brought to this world by that weird man. Either way we need to find Oyaji." the other man said as they opened the door.

"Marco, Thatch! You guys they're back!" someone called out.

"Where were you? You were gone for at least a week." someone said as multiple people crowded the two figures.

"We were helping a friend. They needed support, so we told them that we would help as best we could." the one named, Thatch, replied.

"Sorry we were gone so long. She was having a really hard time." Marco said.

"Well Oyaji will want to see you. So you better get going." someone else said.

"Yeah. Let's go, Thatch." Marco said as he and Thatch headed to Whitebeard's room.

When they reached the room they were let in, and then chatted with Whitebeard, their Oyaji.

"And now you're here again?" Whitebeard asked.

"Yes it's the honest truth." Thatch said.

"Well I wouldn't think my sons would lie to me like this." Whitebeard said then dismissed the two for the night.

* * *

{Ella's POV}

-Dawn island, Mt. Corvo-

I woke up to movement. I couldn't think or see clearly at all.

"What's going on!?" I yell.

"Stay quiet, little girl." a gruff voice told me.

 _How did I get here? I was just awake a few minutes ago. Where are they?_ I ponder in my head.

"Hi-yaw!" I said as I kicked the person holding me. _Good thing I took karate lessons._ I thought to myself as I beat up the other two guys.

I then ran away into the jungle. Searching in the forest can be hard, because of all the dangerous animals. I finally found the three boys laying on the ground in bandages.

"What happened to you three?" someone else asked before I could.

"They took Ella, and ran." one of the three boys said. All three were sitting up against a tree now.

"Wow, you don't think I can handle myself? Though I doubt that you three are very weak. Meaning that you're stronger than I think you are." I said jumping onto the ground from the tree I was in.

"How did you escape?" Sabo asked.

"I kicked them and then beat them up. My strength here is stronger than back in _that_ place. But I'm fine, really. I gotta go talk to someone. Bye." I said realizing that Ace left.

I ran to where he was.

"It's okay to lose every now and then. because it makes us stronger." I said to Ace as soon as I got to him.

"It's not that. Just leave me alone." Ace said as he pushed me away from him (literally).

"I don't hate you just because you're Roger's kid you know. I've known about you three since a few years ago. That's why your names sounded familiar to me." I said as I walked away.

Unfortunately I was grabbed, and held like a doll. It was Ace, he was blushing when he looked into my doll eyes that couldn't blink.

"We need to get going. So you need to hide some where." Ace said as he put me in his. . . . . . . . . *gulp* shirt. Which caused me to go completely go red, and I could feel it all over my entire body too.

I heard voices but they were muffled because of my situation. Why couldn't he just carry me as a doll? That's much better than this. After what felt like days I was pulled out, and could finally breath.

"You need a bath. So will you take one with me and the other two?" Ace asked which caused me to faint.

* * *

{Third Person}

"Why did I ask that? I would never do that! Well we need to take a bath already so. She's coming too." Ace said while blushing.

He then lost the blush and ran to the bath house. Luffy and Sabo were already in there.

"Why do you have Ella with you?" Sabo asked splashing Ace after he got in the bath with Sabo.

"She's unconscious. Besides I think she needs a bath anyway." Ace said starting to wash Ella.

"Seems like someone likes Ella~" Sabo said just before Ella woke up.

"What happened?" Ella said drearily.

"Now what're you going to do?" Sabo asked.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why did you bring me in here!? I shouldn't see boys naked!" Ella screamed.

"Ella! Be quiet or you'll get yourself caught." Ace said covering Ella's screaming mouth.

"I knew it would be a bad idea." Sabo said.

After Ella was washed and calmed down, they got out of the bath house and went to their room.

"So where did you go after you went to talk to that friend of yours?" Sabo asked.

"I went for a walk, and found myself here. Where Ace found me." Ella said not blushing.

"Huh. Well, good night." Sabo said then went to sleep. Luffy was out first, like usual, Ace was the next. But Ella just couldn't go to sleep she wasn't even tired.

"There is no way~  
Where I can go back~Wanting to feel free~  
My family~ Always leaving me~  
I know it's on accident~ But I feel abandoned~  
Acting for free~"

Ella sang, what her heart felt.

"I know that I was left on accident every family trip. I never wanted to get close to anyone else fearing that I would lose them like my dad. So after he died I never talked to anyone or anything. Now is when I want to go home the most, and even if that place is corrupted it's still better." Ella said feeling a presence outside the window.

"You really need to light up, Dear." the person said.

"Wait, the voice from before. But it also sounds familiar. Who are you?" Ella asked knowing that only one person in the entire world would call her that. It is. . . . . . . . . . .

"How could you forget me, you little Whooper Snapper? My little Dearest." the person said again.

"D-D-D-Dad!?" Ella said jumping out the window and hugging the man.

"My little Angel." he said hugging her back, but then she disappeared.

* * *

 **Well there you go. I will be writing more, I won't stop then come back in November. So just to let you know Ella will almost become a full doll again. Not sure at the moment, but leave a review if you have some ideas. On with the routine.**

 **Kat: Ella?**

 **Ace: Where's Ella?**

 **Sabo: She ran away. After seeing what she did, she's most likely scared (scar-ed).**

 **Luffy: Why'd Ella leave, Sabo?**

 **Sabo: I don't know.**

 **Kat: Wait, how did I become human again? I was a dog just a few minutes ago. Oh well, leave a review if you. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Ace: Where did the author go?**

 **Luffy: Author!**

 **?: Hey watch where you're walking!**

 **Luffy: Hey, Ace, Sabo, I found the author, but there's something wrong with her.**

 **Ace: She shrunk.**

 **Sabo: How are we going to fix this?**

 **Luffy: I don't know. Do you poop?**

 **Kat: Be quiet! First a five year old, then a dog, and now I'm small. Why me?**

 **Three boys: Leave a review if you want to, if not oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and what not. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ella The Doll

**Hi guys! I hope you've enjoyed this so far. There is mystery in this so I'm going to change the genres. But if you don't like this let me know. I don't care how you do it, but just let me know. I love writing for people and I know my work might not be so good, but I try my best like all of the other fanfiction writers. Well on with the routine I guess.**

* * *

 **Kat: Hey.**

 **Luffy: Hi! Do you know where Ella is?**

 **Kat: Unfortunately, no I don't.**

 **Ace: But you're the one who made her disappear!**

 **Sabo: You're the one who wrote the story. Is she back with her family?**

 **Kat: That much I know. She's still on Dawn island. Sorry.** _I can't let them know where she is. They won't except it, especially Ace._

 **Ace: Well find her then!**

 **Kat: Seems like someone's in love~**

 **Ace: She's just a really close friend!**

 **Kat and Sabo: Sure she is~**

 **Ace: Well she is! Kat doesn't own One Piece or any of it's characters only her OC's. Bye.**

* * *

{Third Person}

"Ella?" a figure in the forest asked.

"Huh? Where's Ella?" someone in the bandit hut asked.

"Uh-oh." the figure then ran away.

"Ace, Luffy, Ella's gone!" Sabo said shaking the other two awake.

"Wait Ella's gone!?" Ace asked shooting up.

"Ella's gone?" the third boy asked shooting up, but much slower than Ace.

"Ella! Where are you my little dearest?" someone in the forest called getting the boy's attention.

"How so you know Ella?" Sabo called out.

"Bye." the person in the forest said then ran away, again.

"Wait!" Sabo said then followed out the window.

Now all three boys were chasing the man through the forest. Eventually they caught up to the man so they could question him.

"How do you know Ella?" Ace asked.

"Why should I tell you? How do _you_ know her?" the man asked.

"She's a friend." Ace replied.

"She's my daughter. Though she hasn't seen me since she was five years old." the man replied.

"What do you mean?" Sabo asked.

"I disappeared without saying bye. They probably think I'm dead. My family is my treasure I didn't bring you here, but I need to thank you for being her friends. She had only had one friend in her life time, and that friend is me. There is someone trying to turn her into a tool, and a doll I think she might've gotten taken now. But it takes 12 years for the process to properly work, I know because that's what happened to me. Time's up. Bye. The name's Al by the way." Al said then disappeared.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"We need to save Ella in 12 years or she'll become someone else's tool." Sabo answered.

* * *

{Third Person}

-12 years later-

"Set sail!" someone wearing a straw hat said. They just beat up Hody Jones, and were leaving Fishman island.

When the Straw Hats reached the New World, someone Luffy never expected to see again appeared.

"Luffy, please help me! Luffy! It's me, Ella! Save me from this horrible fate! I have 1 week left! Please, save me! Also tell Ace and Sabo I said hi if you can." Ella cried.

"Sabo, and Ace are. . . . dead. Ella, but I will save you no matter what!" Luffy said.

"Thank you. Give this to your navigator." Ella said as she handed Luffy a map, and enternal pose, "I have to go, but please save me. We can catch up later." Ella said then disappeared.

"Nami~ I was told to give these to you." Luffy said handing the things to Nami.

"From who?" Nami asked.

"A friend. You'll get to meet her if we go to this island I guess. But we have a week before she becomes something that isn't a friend." Luffy said with a fist, and mad eyes.

"Then we need to leave now. Everyone we're going to the island, Dolls. We have to save one of Luffy's friends." Nami called out to the rest of the crew.

They then set sail to that island.

"I've heard this island has this crazy old man that makes tools from living things. I guess your friend was taken for that purpose." Robin explained.

"Yeah, she was taken from me and Ace 12 years ago. And it's about time for her to become someone else's tool. She helped me and a few others along with Ace as well. Though now three are dead. Marco, and someone named Thatch were with us." Luffy said.

"Wait, 12 years ago she helped you?" Nami asked.

"Your friend is a woman!?" Sanji asked.

"What's she like?" Chopper asked.

"You'll get to meet her soon." Luffy said.

* * *

-A week later-

"Luffy!" a little person cried out.

"Ella! You're safe now. Come on I want you to meet my crew." Luffy said picking up the little doll.

"Wait this is your friend?" Nami asked as she saw Ella.

"Yep. She used to be as big as Whitebeard. But when she came back with us she turned into a doll named, Bell, but when we threw her in the water Ella was her own doll." Luffy explained.

"Seesh, you can't let me introduce myself and tell my story? But still. . . . . wait is what you said true? That they're both dead?" Ella asked with tears threatening to fall.

"Yes. Ace died right in front of me too." Luffy said getting a hug from Ella.

"It's okay. You still have me you know. We need to get out of here before the master gets to us." Ella said grabbing Luffy and jumping onto the ship.

"I already took care of him." Luffy said as they landed.

"Wait, did you save my dad? His name is, Al." Ella asked.

"No. He was already dead whe. . . . ." Nami started, but was cut off by Ella crying.

"I never got to talk to him until that night. Please just get me away from here." Ella said crying.

"I don't think this your real friend, Luffy." Robin said. It was the truth too.

"Master, they found out. Want me to take care of them?" the person asked.

 _"No bring them to me. I would like to meet them."_ someone answered.

-On the other side of the island-

"No! Leave them alone! I'll never except you as a master or a friend! Stupid buffoon Tool user!" Ella yelled before the doors opened.

"Luffy! You need to leave! I'll be fine on my own!" Ella yelled as she saw who it was.

"Bell! Good girl!" the master said.

"Now, Straw Hat Luffy, you get a front row seat to see her become my tool." the old man said.

"I won't let you touch her!" someone said as they broke the wall.

"Daddy!" Ella yelled.

"So you finally showed up. Al, you and your family are mine!" the old man said laughing.

"An old man like you!? What a laugh! Heheheheheheh." Ella laughed.

"Be quiet tool!" the old man yelled.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE! Ella yelled as she broke the cage she was in.

She then attacked the old man, but she got knocked out.

"Ella!" Luffy and Al yelled at the same time.

No response.

"How dare you hit a lady!" Sanji yelled and kicked the old man.

"Luffy, save me." Ella said then fainted.

"I was the one who brought you back here boy! She was a bonus for me." the old man said.

Luffy then fought Robert, the old man, while the rest of the crew the other _tools_.

After the Straw Hats won the battle, they took Ella and left the island.

* * *

{Ella's POV}

I woke up to someone slapping my face.

"What happened? Who are you?" I asked as I sat up.

"Ella! Yay! You're awake!" someone yelled in my face.

"Luffy? Luffy! Thank you so much!" that's all I could say before my mouth could even open.

"Ella, are you ok?" Luffy asked me.

I couldn't answer. My mouth wouldn't move, I couldn't move myself.

"It's too late. She's now a complete doll. The only way that she can become a human is if she goes into the closet box. It's the special box that my brother gave her when she was 3 years old." someone said.

 _Daddy!_ I thought in my head.

"My little princess, has been through sorrow for many years. The only way to get back is if you die." Al said sadly.

 _I've known that, but I couldn't kill myself._ I thought in my head trying to talk.

"You guys need to leave. Unless you want to die too. I also believe that Ace is in our world. If so, then you need to help him." Al said after everyone left. (Al stabbed Ella in the gut, and with that she disappeared).

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual, but this was the best spot to end it. I hope you enjoy this story, and chapter. Well gotta get the routine done with. So here you go!**

 **Kat: Hey guys!**

 **Ella: I can't believe I was a Doll and a tool!**

 **Kat: I would never want that to happen to you.**

 **Ella: Sure you wouldn't.**

 **Kat: Says the girl who doesn't want to admit that she loves Ace~**

 **Ella: Leave me alone.**

 **Kat: No!**

 **Ella: Leave a review to let us know if you like this story or chapter. Good riddance and GOODBYE!**

 **Kat: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ella and Ace, and THE END

**Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't posted in four days, but I had family matters that I had to deal with. But I'm back now my writing will be slowed down because school is starting really soon. I will be working more on these stories mostly on Saturdays if given the day. I hope you guys enjoy this. Ella is sent back to her world, but she still can't move. I don't think this is confusing, but if you have any questions let me know. On with the routine!**

* * *

 **Kat: Yay!**

 **Luffy: Will Ella be okay?**

 **Kat: I don't think she's in any danger. But she is stuck with no one to help her.**

 **Luffy: Then can you help her?**

 **Kat: Most likely, but I've never thought of doing it though.**

 **Luffy: Then do it. We need to help Ella some how.**

 **Kat: Fine. Here we go. Aaaaaahhhhhhh! (disappeared).**

 **Luffy: Kat doesn't own One Piece or any of it's characters only her OC's. That's all for now, Bye!**

* * *

{Third Person}

Kat is a little girl, and she's looking for someone.

Mean while with Ella.

"What was that light?" someone asked.

"Don't tell me that she's. . . . ." Sam said then rushed in the house.

"What?" Emma asked.

"No. Wait who are you?" Sam asked as he saw someone else near Ella.

"I'm just doing my job. I need this girl for something important." the tall figure said.

"You can't touch her!" someone else yelled as she grabbed Ella and ran to her room.

"Give her back. If you don't want to die give her to me." the first figure threatened.

"Finally. Yay! I'm back! Let me out of here!" someone yelled before she was let out.

"No! I failed! I can never go back now. Ella, I will get you some day!" the figure said.

"Bell!? Leave me alone! If that stupid master of yours id making you do this then tell him I'll beat him up myself." Ella said as she walked towards the tall figure, Bell.

"Now that I'm here, I don't know how to get back. But it was worth it, I guess." the figure said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"..." the figure looked around the room. Scared eyes, people watching her, "Kat. My name's Kat. I was told to try and help. But I have no idea how to get back to my friend. He just wanted me to help. Also, Ace is here. I saw him on my way here. If you want to help him you better do it before he gets run over by a car." Kat answered.

"Snap. Be right back." Ella said then disappeared.

"Wow she's even faster than before. Eeeeekkkkk! Help!" Kat said as a figure appeared in front of her and grabbed her.

"Why did you make this?" the figure asked.

"I wanted to make something fun. Besides Ella, likes Ace. You've always wanted an OC paired with Ace. Now let go of me." Kat said.

"You're off the hook for now. But if you mess this up, I'll fix it myself." the figure said then disappeared.

"Why. Sheesh. Why doesn't he just make a story himself?" Kat asked.

"So this is all a story?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Don't tell Ella." Kat said then walked out of the house.

"Watch out!" someone yelled then ran into Kat.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Kat screamed then fainted.

"Is she okay? Either way there's a fight down the street." the person said.

"No. Bye!" Kat said then ran down the street.

"Leave me alone!" Ella yelled.

"Lilly? How on Earth did she get here? Lilly!" Kat yelled as she ran towards the girl.

"I need Lucy! Don't try and stop me from taking her." Lilly said.

"That's, Ella, not Lucy. Your vision got messed up from that flash didn't you? Now, it's time for you to go back. Bye." Kat said then both she and Lilly disappeared.

"Ace, you ok?" Ella asked.

"Are _you_ ok?" the little figure asked.

"I'm not worried about me. Well we need to go." Ella said grabbing Ace.

"Did that doll just talk?" someone asked.

"It did. But how?" someone else asked.

"Do you think it could kill us?" someone else asked.

"Maybe. We should get away or we might get killed. Everyone scram!" the first person said.

"What are you anyway?" Emma asked.

"Drats! I'm still a doll. At least I can move and talk. But I need to go do something. Bye!" Ella said then ran off to her room with Ace.

"At least she's talking. Normally she doesn't even look at us." Albert said.

"It might be be because she met some friends while you were gone. Now she only has one friend with her right now. She was taken from here to go to that world, and turned into what she is now. But then she was taken yet again from the other two along with the friend that she has now. But she was saved by the one with black hair, and a straw hat. Yes, she did go to the One Piece world along with someone else dear to you. Let's see if you can figure out who. I got to go, bye." Sam said then left.

"Wait, he can't mean him. Can he? But Al died." Emma said.

-With Ella-

"I'm so glad I was able to get back home. Ace, are you ok?" Ella asked as she saw his face staring at her.

"What happened to your stomach?" he asked as he pointed to where Al stabbed her.

"Oh. This? It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm alright, Ok? So how long have you been here?" Ella asked trying to avoid answering.

"A few days. Now where did you get that?" he asked again.

"I can't tell you. But I think there's something you need to know. It's about Luffy, and Sabo." Ella said. She told him that Sabo is still alive in his original world with Luffy, and he got his memory back too. And a few years later the two got married, THE END!

* * *

 **I know this was short, but I'm pretty sure that not many of you liked it so I wanted to end it soon. If you want another story with Ella in it let me know ok? On with the routine, and Bye!**

 **Kat: Hey guys! Last chapter. Hope you enjoyed. If I get reviews then I'll make another story with Ella just different.**

 **Ella: I really hope you don't torture me next though.**

 **Kat: I may. Or I may not. But you have to be tortured a little bit though. I'm really torturing another character, majorly. Your torture wasn't as good. Well I think i's time to go.**

 **Luffy: Ella! No, don't go.**

 **Ella: But I have to go. Sorry, Luffy. Bye.**

 **Kat and Ella: Bye everyone!**


End file.
